Sunday
by Strawberry Shake
Summary: “Next time you wake me up on a Sunday to train, I’m going to stab you. And not even a kiss will make it better.” NejiTen.


**A/N.** Yo's, people. :D Strawbrry Shake is back with another fic. I know. You're excited. _-dodges a tomato thrown at her-_ Anyway, here is my new fic, **Sunday**, the sequel to my other fic, **Saturday**. Creative, right? To the readers who haven't read Saturday yet, I suggest you do. You might get confused. Okay, okay. Here is Sunday.

**Disclaimer**. Nah. Don't own it, bub.

* * *

**Sunday**

**by. Strawberry Shake**

* * *

It was a Sunday, for _popcorn's_ sake!

"You know what, there is this thing called _limit_." She said through gritted teeth as she was being dragged by Neji through Konoha and to the Team Gai training ground. "You know, limit, boarder, maximum point." She tried to pull away, but Neji's grip was so tight that she thought her wrist was going to break.

"Your point?" He asked, completely oblivious to her growing fury. "When you're a ninja, there is no limit."

"I may be a ninja, but I'm also human!" She shouted, stepping on his foot. As he dropped his guard, she pulled away from Neji and grabbing a kunai in one swift motion. "I have a kunai and not even your Kaiten will be able to deflect it." She added darkly, standing a couple of steps back.

Neji sighed, his arms hanging on his sides in defeat. "I just thought that since, you know, I came with you to the grocery yesterday and lost precious training time, well, you'd be willing to compensate for it by accompanying me in my training today. You know, since I wasn't able to train yesterday." He shrugged.

Tenten's eye twitched at the guilt he's pushing on her. "What are you trying to imply, Neji?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

Neji looked innocently at her. "Whatever do you mean, Tenten?" He asked with a questioning eye, humor clearly visible. "It's not like I'm lying or anything. I did accompany you to your grocery shopping yesterday." He added in a factual tone.

Tenten decided to give up and go in peace. "Three hours, Neji. Just three hours." She held up three fingers and went ahead of him.

Neji couldn't help but smile as she shook her head in frustration.

**0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0**

_An hour later..._

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" He shouted as she flung a scroll's worth of weapons at him, deflecting them just in time as they were about to graze his body. He smirked as he watched the weapons get thrown in the air meters away from him.

"Damn, Neji! I just polished those." She pointed to her weapons on the ground, stubornly picking them up. "Please be considerate of other people. You know how long I take in polishing these." She threw him a couple of shurikens, with a dark glare on the side.

"Oh, please, Tenten. When you're a ninja, you don't need consideration." He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her innocence. "You kill when you must kill, and you deflect weapons when you must deflect weapons."

"A break, please." Tenten said, to which Neji nodded.

He watched as she pulled her feet to a nearby tree, slamming her back on the trunk and sliding down in exhaustion. He grew concerned, because Tenten never takes a break without picking up her weapons. The kunais, bow and arrow, mace, scythe and medieval flail just lay on the ground.

"You look tired." He said, feeling a little stupid for stating the obvious. "I mean, _more_ tired. You usually don't get this tired after an hour of training."

"I guess." She shrugged, leaning her head on Neji's shoulder, shocking him. "I don't know why, but I didn't get enough sleep. I felt like I just closed my eyes and BAM! You came knocking in." She sighed sleepily, cuddling a little more to Neji. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning."

Still in shock that Tenten was cuddling up to him, it took a few second before he could gather up the spit and reply. "No problem. I'm kinda used to dealing with your temper." He sniggered suddenly after hearing Tenten laugh softly.

She sat up and took a deep breath and looked at him with a little more determination. "I'm ready!" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

Livened by her sudden change of mood, Neji stood up and followed her to the center of the training ground. Tenten was warming up by doing some squats and Neji warmed up by watching her warm up. He took a stance, the Gentle Fist stance, and smirked as he watched Tenten grab her scrolls.

"Watch out, Hyuuga." She spat playfully, distancing herself from her enemy. Tenten put up her stance with scrolls on both hands. "You will pay for waking me up from my beauty sleep." She jumped, rising up in the air and unrolling her scrolls.

"So that's what this is about?" He asked in mock-disbelief, watching her float in the air, as he stood a few meters below her. He jumped, too, and with lightning speed. He stopped when he was at eye level with her. "Your sleep?"

"Why did it sound bad coming from your mouth?" She chuckled, but a second after, she suddenly plunged to the ground. "I'm not like some freakish Neji who can train 24/7."

He almost choked on his spit as he heard this. "Well, I bet that freakish Neji is a fine shinobi." He activated his Byakugan the moment he landed on the ground. "Let's see how you, someone who takes training for granted, against someone who trains their eyes out." He was about to hit her tenketsu when she held out her hand.

"Does that Byakugan see through my clothes?" She asked skeptically, making him so shocked about the question that he fell backwards, unable to answer. "What? It's a simple question, Neji. Does your Byakugan see through my clothes?"

"Of course not!" He defended himself, deactivating his Byakugan just in case she gets suspicious. "And even if it did, which I'm not saying it does," He added. "I wouldn't use it for peeking. I would even tell you if I could see anything that I shouldn't see."

Her hands suddenly shot up to cover her chest and threw Neji an annoyed glare.

"I told you! I'm a gentleman. I don't peek." He raised his hand as a sign of promise. "Why are you even asking this?" He asked, currently confused by Tenten's weird behavior. Just a while ago, she was cuddling and now, she was accusing him of peeking. Women...

"When you are using your Jyuuken..." She looked at his suspiciously, walking around him in a detective-like manner. "...are you aware that you are touching my _body_?"

Neji just stared at her chocolate brown orbs as he tried to find an answer. Technically, yes, he does touch her body when using Jyuuken. It's just that when they spar, he really doesn't pay attention to _what_ he touches. But now that she mentioned it, he does remember _feeling_ something... soft.

"Aha!" She exclaimed at the faint sight of blush on his cheeks. She grabbed him roughly in the shoulder and shook him. "That's why you always use the Jyuuken on me! I didn't take you for a pervert, Neji Hyuuga!" She swung and arm towards him, making him cover his face from her blow.

"Who's the pervert, Tenten?" asked someone who suddenly flashed beside her. "Certainly not Neji."

"Lee, no it's not Neji." She rolled her eyes, letting go of Neji before Lee became suspicious. "I was re-enacting what happened in the soap opera I was watching last night." She smiled assuredly at Lee, who was preparing to punch her offender. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was about to head off to Ichiraku. I'm supposed to treat Naruto to all-you-can-eat since I lost at a sparring match." He looked at his wrist watch and shrugged. "I'm early so I decided to stay here for a while. Then I saw you guys."

"Oh. Okay." Tenten smiled and went back to Neji when she had an idea. "Lee!"

"Tenten!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Lee, why don't you train with Neji since, you know, he wanted to train." She patted herself on the back, seeing Neji's pissed look when Lee's face suddenly turned hesitant. "What, Lee? Are you going to go against my genius idea?"

"I remember Gai-sensei telling the both of us to never train with each other because I might end up dead and Neji might end up behind bars." Lee explained, avoiding Tenten's eye while doing so. "I would like to live longer to serve Konoha more, thank you."

Neji chuckled at Tenten's anger and stood up to put a hand on her shoulder. "You're stuck with me partner."

"Fine."

Lee couldn't help but laugh at the two. "I wish we could chat longer but Naruto's probably waiting for me. I don't want to disgrace our team's name by not showing up on time." He thumped his fist on his chest in a manly-ish manner, making Tenten laugh.

"Have fun, Lee." Neji and Tenten said in unison as they watched their spunky teammate leave the training ground. As soon as he did, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"He thought you were a pervert." She burst out through fits of laughter, clearly amused with herself. "Better be thankful I covered for you, Neji, or news will spread that Neji Hyuuga, Hyuuga Prodigy, is a pervert and likes using his bloodline limit to take advantage of his kunoichi teammate." She added with a hint of mockery.

"I told you. My Byakugan sees chakra points, not _body_. And my Jyuuken targets chakra points, not... _body parts_." He explained, clearly annoyed. Tenten, however, was too amused that she steps forward, making Neji step backward, as to not bump her.

"And you expect me to believe that?" She asked, poking his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. Tenten laughed as he blushed slightly. "Don't worry, Neji. I believe you a hundred percent." She added, putting up her hand for a high five.

Neji suddenly fell back, tripping over Tenten's weapons, and landing on a couple of kunais injuring his back, making him bleed a lot. Tenten saw this a suddenly rushed behind him and started poking around for other injuries.

"Neji, I will have to rip your shirt off. Just in the back, though, so I could apply first aid." She reached inside her messenger bag and grabbed a compress and a disinfectant. "I'm sorry. That's why I don't leave my weapons lying around."

"It's –ouch!– okay." He winced as Tenten used a kunai to rip the back of his shirt off.

"My, Neji, two big grazes and a couple of scratches." He activated his Byakugan to see what she was doing from the back. She was applying alcohol to the wounds, making it burn in pain. "I'm sorry, Neji!" She said as he flinched.

Tenten blew the alcohol off the wound, her cold breath sending chills through his body. "There. Better?" Neji nodded as she covered the wounds with plaster. She was patting them gently, and oddly, it was making him feel so much better than better.

She asked Neji to take off the shirt completely so she could sew it back on – a girl always has a sewing kit handy. He refused, but she wrestled him to taking it off.

He could feel her looking at his chest. "And who's the pervert now." He teased, making Tenten blush. She lost her focus and the sewing needle poked through her finger, making it bleed. "Oops. I'm sorry." He apologized, sitting closer to Tenten.

He took her finger and squeezed the blood out. Suddenly, he put her finger to his lips and kissed them lightly, making her unable to move due to shock.

"I kissed it to make it better." He chuckled mischievously, seeing Tenten's expression.

Feeling a little jolted, Tenten dropped the shirt and sewing kit beside here, crawling closer to Neji until his face was only inches from hers. She grabbed a kunai and scratched Neji's lip with a small cut. She suddenly pressed her lips gently against his and pulled back, leaving Neji too shocked to move.

"What was that for?" He asked, slightly out of breath. Tenten looked at him and answered him in a teasing tone.

"I kissed it to make it better."

**0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0**

"Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you wake me up on a Sunday to train, I'm going to stab you. And not even a kiss will make it better."

* * *

**A/N**. Phsaw. That's was... hm. I dunno. They were a little OOC here. Meh. Itsounded and looked so much better in my brain, but what the heck! I liked how it turned out. -_brings out megaphone-_ Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
